


In This Life - Ohmiya

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe : Reincarnation, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, he was able to reconcile with the fact that he was no ordinary man, and that he was living an equally extraordinary life. It came with the realization that he was somewhat part of a life cycle of five, and that he’d been playing a very important role on this life cycle since time immemorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Life - Ohmiya

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the Ohmiya version of that Sakumoto fic I wrote for arashiexchange

The first time her face showed up in his dream was on the night of his 20th birthday.  
  
It came as a surprise to find that he knew her, even though he was sure that it was the first time he saw her; the feeling that he’d known her all his life even took over the place of the doubt he felt at first when he saw her smile, watched her as she slowly fade away from his sight before he opened his eyes.  
  
He remembered blinking the sleepiness away and scrambling onto his feet to flick on the light switch and immediately shuffling around to find a piece of blank paper he knew he always filed away somewhere in his drawer next to his bed, one hand already reaching out to grab a pencil at the same time his fingers found what he was looking for.   
  
He remembered feeling like he was trembling all over save from his fingers, his whole attention was focused on transferring her face onto the paper without even blinking. The details were firmly etched from his memory, although there weren’t much to begin with since he had only managed to take a glimpse of her eyes and her lips, and the beauty mark on her chin.  
  
When he was done, he remembered staring at the face he had drawn, wheezing at the sudden onslaught of images and visions of someone else’s past while he stared at her still incomplete face, leaving him breathless and gasping for a whole heartbeat before realization kicked in.  
  
His eyes were wide at the memories of himself in a place he was sure he hadn’t been before, holding a girl in his arms that resembled that of the face he’d just drawn from memory. He didn’t know why but it sure felt like he’d been born for this only, to have her in her arms as if she always belonged there.  
  
He blinked and the images disappeared along with the rest, but not all – not when he was suddenly left with the desire to know this girl he wasn’t even sure existed, and reeling at the way his heart longed to see her, to feel her, to know her the way he supposed he should. And there was only one way to do that.   
  
He had to find her.  
  
That was five years ago.  
  
#  
  
Over the years, he was able to reconcile with the fact that he was no ordinary man, and that he was living an equally extraordinary life. It came with the realization that he was somewhat part of a life cycle of five, and that he’d been playing a very important role on this life cycle since time immemorial.   
  
It had been five years and yet everything still wasn’t as clear as he thought they should be.   
  
Well it was really difficult for anyone – ordinary or not – to easily come to terms with something as mysterious as this – this ability to know who you were supposed to fall in love with even before the two of you met, and the fact that the bizarreness didn’t just stop there and that it kept on piling up until he was fairly sure he was either crazy or about to reach that point when, during the next few years, he realized he was meant not to find only one person, but four.   
  
The year after he first dreamt about her was the same year he came to know about the important role he’d be playing in all these – the role he was given to find and gather the other four by using the extraordinary ability bestowed upon him.  
  
He looked at the faces of the four people he had managed to draw over the years, and knew that one of these days, he would stumble on one.   
  
He picked up the rest of the drawings he had been busy finishing the night before and stared at the sketches of himself and a woman while he was painting her in all her naked gloriness. He smiled and traced the drawings with delicate fingers, knowing that sooner (not later, he hoped), he would be meeting the first out of the four.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Junko-chan,”   
  
#  
  
Their eyes met briefly despite the crowd, his heart stammered hard when he realized he was looking for a feminine face instead of the one his eyes just settled into; his lips broke into a huge grin at this surprisingly honest mistake, gripping his drawings firmly and stalking his way towards the man who looked awkwardly out of place standing there in the middle of the crowd.  
  
He followed as the man took the vacant seat on his right, letting his eyes wander around and looking like he was trying not to draw attention to himself as he slouched onto himself. He chuckled under his breath and doubled his steps, not even daring saying hello as he slid into the seat next to the man and placed his drawings in front of him.  
  
“Ohno Satoshi,” he said by way of introduction while ignoring the dumbfounded look the man just gave him. Then he was staring not at him but on his drawings, and he smiled despite himself.   
  
“Huh?” the man replied, obviously incoherent.  
  
He grinned. “That would be my name in this lifetime,” he said, smiling some more and wishing the man wouldn’t end up punching him on the face (although he looked like he was about to). “What would be yours?” he tried again.  
  
“Huh?” okay, so it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.   
  
He grabbed the man’s hand and shook it gently before he settled comfortably, stretching his legs and prepared to enlighten the man to the best of his ability.  
  
“Well, you see, it’s like this…”  
  
#  
  
There really weren’t many choices left but to let things be, as he knew that rushing things sometimes meant disaster. But Jun wasn’t him, and no matter how much it pained him to watch Jun struggled to be patient, to wait until his ‘soulmate’ recognized him instead of literally collaring the man and telling him the real reason why Jun was always there at every turn, he couldn’t do anything.  
  
He even controlled himself from telling Jun that he should at least keep his distance from Sho, to not always follow the other man wherever and whenever he goes to avoid suspicions. But Jun was Jun, and even though most of the time he acted brave, deep inside he knew he wanted nothing but to look at Sho and know that the other man was looking at him too.  
  
He stared at his drawings and wondered not for the first time if it was wrong to have this much patience when he was also dying to meet the last of the four who he knew was also destined to complete his life, the same way Sho was meant to complete Jun’s.  
  
He brushed a delicate finger across the paper, fingering the beauty mark on the drawing’s chin with a gentle smile.  
  
“Kazu,” he whispered, wishing she could hear him no matter where she is at the moment. “When are you going to come and meet me too?” he asked the face and smiled when his heart skipped pleasantly at the thought of seeing her soon.  
  
He closed his eyes and wondered where she was, what she was doing at this moment and if somehow, she knew of his existence and the fact that she belonged to him and him alone. He could see her clearly, her eyes spoke volumes even though those were the only part of her, at least aside from the beauty mark on her mole, that he was able to see everytime he dreamt of her at night.  
  
“Soon,” he mumbled and leaned back on the couch just as Jun entered the apartment, looking badly beaten.   
  
“Jun-chan?”   
  
Jun was carefully avoiding his gaze, lips quivering in his attempt to keep himself together. He sighed and went to him, gathering the younger man into his arms.  
  
“H-He’s…”  
  
“I know,” he whispered. “I know, Jun-chan, and I’m sorry,” he breathed his apologies into Jun’s hair, wrapping his arms around the younger man, and did his best to anchor Jun to the ground.  
  
#  
  
“Ohno-san, what would you like to have for dinner?”   
  
He shrugged, still focused on shading ‘Kazu’s’ eyebrows to actually pay attention to anything. Then he realized that Jun was not anywhere near him, so it was impossible for the younger man to see his wordless reply, not that Jun wasn’t used to it but –  
  
“I won’t know what you want if you’re simply going to pout or shrug your shoulders, Ohno-san, so holler if you want anything in particular; but please, don’t ask me to cook curry for you again if you don’t want me to poison you instead,” Jun yelled from the kitchen. He grunted and pulled himself upright, the muscles on his back popping as he did so.  
  
He made a face and looked up the ceiling in thought. “Pizza,” he yelled back. “I want Pizza today, Jun-chan. Can you order for us? I want the Hawaiian one,”  
  
Jun grumbled something about how Ohno’s choices of food would later on be the reason for their early, untimely death and if that happened before he and Sho even managed to hook up, Jun would surely hunt Ohno’s ass down even in the afterlife; Ohno agreed to this and heard the tale-tell sounds of Jun grumbling to his phone for their apartment’s address after he’s given his order for two large pan of Hawaiian and Chicken mushroom pizza.  
  
He smiled to himself and went back to adding another curved line across ‘Kazu’s’ lips, humming a forgotten melody under his breath as he did so; he could hear the faint sound of Jun’s feet shuffling around their kitchen as he continued shading the side of ‘Kazu’s’ face.   
  
It was about twenty minutes later when he heard someone buzzed at the door.  
  
“Ohno-san, I think our dinner is here,” Jun informed him as he possibly went over to open the door. “Hello,” Jun said as his way of greeting and Ohno felt as if all the hairs at the back of his neck rose, his senses alert all of a sudden; his heart was beating like crazy, the feeling was similar to those three separate times he’d met Jun, Aiba and Sho, only this time the feeling was stronger, more intense.  
  
“Pizza delivery for Matsumoto-san,” came the high-pitched voice followed by Jun’s vague reply that he wasn’t paying attention to anymore, because… “That would be seven thousand five hundred yen, including VAT –“  
  
“Ah!” he yelped incoherently, head snapping up at the same time he heard Jun’s cursing and the sounds of boxes hitting their tiled floor, Jun’s grumbles and another pair of feet shuffling towards the living room as he all but stood up, his heart bolting up to his throat.  
  
“Ohno-san, what the --!”  
  
“K-Kazu?” he murmured under his breath when his eyes finally focused on the eyes of the girl – oh no, scratch that – of the boy who had been on his dream constantly for over five years now.   
  
“Oh god,” the boy exclaimed, ignoring Jun’s attempt at stopping him as he all but ran towards Ohno, and slamming his skinny self against Ohno’s own. “oh god, oh god, oh god,” he kept muttering, his words were muffled by the fact that he had his face mashed against Ohno’s neck, his arms wounded tight around Ohno’s body.  
  
Ohno’s got his arms around the boy without even a second thought, as the boy fitted himself to him, perfectly, like he always belonged there. He was sure Jun was saying something on the background, but Jun’s frantic movements and equally frantic voice barely registered as the boy momentarily pulled himself away from him, eyes wild and unfocused before he slammed his mouth against his.  
  
“Oh my god, Ohno-san, do you even know who that guy is – ugh!” Jun complained loudly but wisely didn’t comment any further as he heard the distinct sound of dangling keys and their front door opening and closing, at the same time their lips parted for air.   
  
His fingers were on his cheek, brushing his blush away as the boy leaned in to the touch, eyes closing as he learned the boy’s face by touch alone; he looked not so different from his dream, from the way he had him drawn down on a piece of paper, only prettier, and  _real._  
  
They stared unto each other’s eyes, savoring the moment for as long as they could; it sure felt like this wasn’t the first time they’d held each other like this, but it sure felt like it had been so long since they were this close to each other. He smiled when the boy did, swiping his thumb across the mark on his chin, and leaned in to press a tender kiss against the side of the boy’s temple and whispered,  
  
“You found me,” he said and got an answering shake of the boy’s body against his, the boy nodding his head repeatedly before he went back to hiding his face against the crook of his neck which felt suddenly damp with tears. “Kazu,”  
  
#  
  
“How did you know it was me?” the boy asked when they were finally seated back on the couch (well, technically just him, and the boy was on his lap), and the boy’s fingers were fiddling almost nervously against the collar of his shirt. It was a statement more than a question, and he knew that the boy wasn’t really looking for an answer, but more of an explanation as to ‘how’ he knew that he was the one.  
  
The boy was done looking at the pictures of himself and he knew that most of his questions were already answered anyway.  
  
He surged upwards to plant another kiss on the boy’s cheek.   
  
“My heart does this weird  _dum dum_  thing and I’m having trouble breathing – like I was being drowned under water; I always felt at least a portion of that when I was about to meet the other three, but when it was you, the feeling was stronger. It was so intense I thought I was going to pass out,”  
  
The boy hummed. “And the name you called me with?”   
  
“From memory, I guess,” he said, grinning sheepishly and shifting a little bit to accommodate the boy’s weight without letting him go. “I was sure I called you with that name a few times in my dreams,” he paused and scratched at his cheek, looking down at the boy’s fingers attached on his shirt. “ – and you were a girl,”  
  
The boy huffed and blushed. “Is it a problem that I’m actually not? – a girl, I mean,”  
  
He shook his head and tugged the boy by the waist. “No. No, it’s never a problem,”  
  
The boy’s smile was shy and he wanted nothing but to keep him in his arms, if he could.   
  
The boy reached up and touched his face, tentatively at first as he bravely met his gaze; he was caught with this huge urge to kiss him again, to feel those soft lips beneath his own, call his name over and over and – oh wait, they haven’t really gotten to that point yet, have they and they’ve already kissed? He groaned.  
  
“Kazunari Ninomiya,” the boy whispered, as if reading his thoughts. “ – I’m sure you were referring to the name ‘Kazuko’ – my name in the previous life,” oh yes, he’s probably right.  
  
He grinned. “Satoshi Ohno,” he said, taking the hand that was offered and shaking it happily as they grinned at each other stupidly.  
  
“Oh-chan,” the boy tried, his lips twisting into one of the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He nodded, reaching up to curl a hand around the back of Kazu’s neck.  
  
“Kazu,”  
  
“Or Nino, if you want,”   
  
He nodded, tugging Nino’s face down for a kiss. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered through Nino’s lips, parting Nino’s lips with his tongue as Nino let him in with a sigh. It didn’t really, because no matter which name they were reborn with, they always end up finding each other in the long run. The name didn’t matter then, more so now; not when they already found each other. “It doesn’t matter, Kazu; you’re here, that is all that matters,”  
  
Nino smiled, kissed him back. “Okay, Oh-chan,” he said. “Okay.”


End file.
